The instant invention relates to ornamental jewelry and more particularly to a gem setting which is adapted to be linked together with other similar gem settings to form chains and other jewelry items comprising connected gem setting assemblies.
The concept of providing a jewelry item comprising a chain or string of linked or otherwise connected gem setting assemblies, each of which comprises a setting having a gem mounted therein, has been generally known in the jewelry art for many years. In this regard, chains and the like of the type comprising a plurality of connected gem setting assemblies have been embodied in various earrings, necklaces, bracelets and pendants, and they have generally been found to have significant degrees of appeal. However, the heretofore available chains and other items of this type have generally been relatively expensive since they have generally included relatively complicated gem setting structures in order to enable the individual settings thereof to be linked or connected together. Accordingly, the heretofore available chains and other items of this type have generally not been readily adapted to be embodied in relatively inexpensive costume jewelry.
The instant invention provides an effective gem setting which has a relatively simple construction and which is adapted to be embodied in a variety of different jewelry items, such as pendants, necklaces, bracelets and earrings. Further, the gem setting of the subject invention is adapted to be made in a variety of relatively inexpensive constructions so that it can be effectively embodied in various costume jewelry items. Specifically, the gem setting of the instant invention comprises a base element, at least three upstanding fingers on the base element which are adapted for receiving and securing a gem therein, and an apertured tab which is receivable in engagement with a second gem setting of similar configuration for linking the two gem settings together. In a first embodiment of the gem setting, the apertured tab is receivable on one of the fingers of a second gem setting of similar configuration for securing the two gem settings together. When the first embodiment of the gem setting is assembled in combination with a second gem setting in this manner, a gem can be assembled in the second gem setting so that the gem prevents the tab of the first gem setting from being disassembled therefrom. The first embodiment of the gem setting is preferably further constructed so that the base thereof is substantially flat and so that the apertured tab thereof is receivable on one of the fingers of a second setting so that it is positioned adjacent the base of the second setting. Further, the gem setting is preferably die struck in a stamping process so that the upstanding fingers have a sufficient degree of resilience to enable a gem to be snap received therein and held under tension without requiring peening or soldering. A second embodiment of the gem setting of the subject invention further comprises a second apertured tab on the base element thereof for linking the gem setting to two gem settings of similar configuration in nonaligned relation to form various ornamental jewelry structures. A third embodiment of the gem setting of the subject invention comprises a base element, at least three upstanding fingers on the base element, an apertured tab on the base element and a connector arm on the base element which is receivable in interlinked engagement in an apertured tab of a second gem setting of similar configuration to link the two gem settings together.
It has been found that the gem setting of the instant invention is highly practical and adapted to be embodied in a variety of different ornamental jewelry items. In this regard, the gem setting of the subject invention is preferably die struck so that it can be made in relatively inexpensive constructions and so that various gems can be assembled therein without requiring peening or soldering operations. The various embodiments of the gem setting are simple and adapted to be easily interlinked with other similar settings to form chains and other structures of linked gem setting assemblies. Further, when two of the gem settings of the subject invention are linked together, the basic structure of the settings causes the connecting structure therebetween to be positioned either even with or above the rear surfaces of the base elements of the settings. As a result, when a chain or the like comprising a plurality of the settings of the subject invention is worn around the wrist or neck, the connecting structure thereof does not irritate the wearer.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective and economical linkable gem setting.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective linkable gem setting wherein an apertured tab on a first gem setting is receivable on an upstanding finger of a second gem setting of similar configuration and retained on the finger when a gem is assembled in the second setting.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a linkable gem setting which can be embodied in a variety of relatively inexpensive constructions.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.